Puget Sound Preparatory academy
by jeasterl
Summary: Bella as a junior in high school doesn't go to forks high but gets a scholarship to an unusual Preparatory academy where not all is as seems AU B/E normal pairings OC this is not what you expect...
1. Chapter 1

In puget sound is an island, small compared to some of the other islands nearby only three square miles mostly thickly forested. in a protected valley high above the highest tides is a series of buildings the Puget sound prepatory academy called by some the knights academy.

Alumni of the school include politician's, captains of industry and future Nobel Prize winners even to go there one year almost guarantees entrance and scholarships to top colleges around the world

What isn't known is two thirds of the students are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

not human

_**AN this is NOT hogwarts or any thing you have read before elements have been gently lifted from rosario to vampire and vampire knight then added to parts of an original story my daughter is writeing mixed and poped into the oven of my psychotic imagination baked at three hundred degrees till a tooth pick comes out clean and served up to you **_

_**if it sounds intresting post a review telling me to continue**_


	2. arrival chapter 1

_**a tall red head walks into view "konnichi wa my name is tzsora we do not own any of Meyers sama's stories or the other stories we have taken elements from we are just playing with the characters we do how ever own ourselves we will introduce ourselves as we go along please review that encourages us to try harder." she bows and walks off**_

chapter 1 arrival

"I'm in!!" bella jumps around in a circle "I got in a full ride scholarship" it is hard for her dad Charlie Swan not to join her. getting in to the school for someone not wealthy is hard only twenty scholarships are granted each year out of the two hundred students accepted and though he makes enough to live comfortably he is by no means wealthy

"when do you start?"

um" she reads the paper "oh god I only have a week to get there"

Charlie laughs "bells it is only about a hundred miles away we can get there in two hours"

She reads over the papers "school uniforms will be provided no more then two suitcases of casual clothes are allowed dormitories are small private rooms coed on each floor" she reads some more "oh there is highspeed internet and they will provide me a laptop"

The next week is a blur bella does some shopping for sleep wear which she abhors and finds out two of her friends got in also angela weber and Jacob black the son of one of her fathers friends

"What dormitory did you get? "uh kuro that is black in Japanese" "I'm in red I had hoped we would be near each other" "hey they are all close to one another it is not like another country" angela smiles "it is like a college campus"

The ferry is comfortably full kids of every race chattering among themselves angella asks "so what got you here bella"

"well a four point oh and I speak four languages besides English and I guess swimming I'm a long distance swimmer though on land I'm a klutz"

"I have as good a grade point average and was published on a paper I wrote on a biological theory" jake who is two years younger then me but well over six feet tall grins showing perfect white teeth

"they want me for my brawn I'm a state champion wrestler although I have a good school record and speak quiluete"

we land on a wooded island a wide gravel road whindes into the trees "ok kids follow this road and it will lead to the school about a mile that way" there are groans from some of the students

"should have packed lighter" I moan. Jacob shifts his duffle bag (nearly as big as me)onto his back and takes one of my suitcases and one of angelas "well come on" our brisk walking speed brings us to the head of the pack we make the last turn and come out of the woods there is the campus the main building, dormitories, chapel. we take our bags back from jake "see you later maybe at dinner" we all nod and head for our dormitories

kuro seems to have an eastern theme I walk through a tori gate past a zen garden "room four thirteen" I climb the stairs to the fourth landing "gaijin shoes!" I spin and lose control of my bags I look at the girl that spoke she is beautiful porcelain white skin ruby lips short black hair and the strangest eyes gold with a hint of red swirled "shemasa" I slip off my keds and look around there is a locker with 413 on it I slip my shoes in and take the slippers out sliding them on "I am bella swan I'm in 413" "I see why are you here?" "to study" no in kuro this building is for Asian students" "I speak read and write Japanese"

"oh" she looks at me questioningly "lets get you in your room"

she grabs one of my bags and points down the hall "I'm in 412"

I slide the door open the room is small a desk in the corner but? No bed? "Um there is no bed?"

"futon in the closet, like you'll need it, I'm tenrai maiue by the way"

"thank you maiue san"

"don't need the honorifics may I call you bella?"

"of course maiue" we open the suit cases and unpack "I was here last year and have been here a couple days I can show you around" we both reach for the same stack of pajamas an I accidentally put my hand on hers it is cold like ice and almost hard "maiue your hand I freezing"

She stares at me for a few moments then pokes me with a finger "ouch" her eyes widen

"Sorry I though you were a… well the skin color and eye color and you are attractive enough…. You should not be in this section it might be… I'll tell the floor monitor"

she zips out the door

I continue to unpack in the closet are five uniforms two with knee length skirts two with ankle length skirts and one with sturdy pants the scarf is red and the jacket is burgundy swan is sewn on a black patch over the left breast pocket.

in a couple minutes maiue comes back with a tiny girl no woman she has all the right curves her short black hair (so black it has a indigo hue) it sticks up in spikes her eyes large and colored like dark amber her lips the perfect natural red behind her a man tall and slightly frightening his blond hair slicked back and tied in a pony tail his eyes though they match the girls eyes his face has several faint scars his shirt is open to the third button he is hansom no almost beautiful

"hi I'm alice cullen whitlock and this is my husband jasper."


	3. chapter 2 accidents happen

**a short girl with short hair comes out she is dressed in a kimono she bows "i am tenrai maiue i wish to tell you that all characters from the twilight saga belong to meyers sama and if we borrow characters from other works of fiction they belong to their respective creators i how ever belong to myself..." she bows deeply and walks out of sight**

"husband?"

"My people tend to marry early…. Let me see" she flips through the clipboard in her hand "hummm Isabella Maria cul… swan…. Yes you're in the right room the director himself placed you here"

"but she is?"

"I know maiue chan can you help me with this?" maiue nods "the others will have to be told"

jasper smiles and in a smooth Texas drawl says "I'll take care of it. It will help teach some of the others"

"maiue dear it says on your form that you do not need those evening classes can you mentor Isabella and her friends for a bit"

"honored alice sempi"

"please call me bella Isabella seems too old fashioned" the three nod "ok"

classes do not start till Wednesday so we have a few days to get settled in let me show you around"

in our section of the floor there is ten dorm rooms a kitchen/lounge with a flat screen and dvd player "it is turned off at curfew the local net also carries news and some popular shows especially from Japan china and Korea" our section has a heavy door that can close it off from the rest of the floor "in your desk is keys for the building, elevator, we are asked not to use it except in emergencies it draws too much power, floor section and room but don't worry about someone stealing your stuff there is very much an honor code on campus and especially this dorm" we pick up my keys there is also an id in the drawer I slip it in my pocket "that is for food and library books and such" my stomach grumbles at the mention of food

"uh think I could get a bite?" maiue stares at me strangely "a bite?" "I was too excited for breakfast" "oh come with me on our first floor is a food stand and in the main building is the cafeteria"

we get to the food stand and it is closed till next week ok main building we go in and I get a chicken salad maiue waves me over to a table I sit with her "I have to find out some things" like what" there is a pool when can I use it I swim at least a mile a day or run five or ten miles"

"I teach tai chi and aikido after school maybe you could…?"

"sounds like fun maybe it will help me with my klutziness" I grin I look around the room seems to have stratified into four groups where I am sitting most everyone is pretty and drinking from cups at the far end there are people with heaps of food they look like the jocks then a little closer the people look a little odd… I cannot explain how just a weird vibe radiates from them then there are regular people some pretty some not so much

"did they tell you how this school works?" I shake my head "you will have core classes depending on placement those can sometimes be large what math are you in" "calc" ok those tend to be big maybe a hundred students then you take one or two peer lead classes in things you are interested in and you are expected to teach something you are good at, is there something you could teach?"

I am a long distance swimmer I do all sorts of watersports and I guess I could teach languages I speak Japanese French Italian and Spanish fluently was going for Russian when I got this scholarship"

Maiue grins "you can probably do a tutor group those are for core classes maybe even be a teaching assistant. I teach tai chi in the morning six thirty and aikido in the evening. Finished?"

I look at my empty plate and nod we continue our tour the gym facilities are covered and there is a larger then Olympic sized pool I do not smell chlorine leaning down I taste the water a slight sulfur smell but the water is sweet "fresh water?" "some cannot take chlorine it is filtered and treated with UV" cool" I note the free times strange every schedule I have looked at so far runs twenty four hours a day

"The school runs twenty four hours a day?"

"um yea the students here are all over achievers some sleep little"

"that is good I was afraid I would disturb our dorm mates I get up about five thirty and run or swim"

"let me show you the grounds" we walk staying to tree lined paths "this is the running path it is five miles there is a marker like this one every half mile and every kilometer"

the clouds have rolled in like usual a sign says Wolves Leap and that this area is for cliff diving "cliff diving is that safe here? Where I grew up we did this all the time and the council and our parents tried to stop us"

"we are more grown up then most high school students, responsible for our own safety we are expected to follow warnings"

I see a small island about a mile away a good swim "that island?" "the school owns all the islands near here that is lunch island kayakers rest there"

I want to swim that "maiue I'm going to get my wet suit and swim to the island and back"

"is that a long swim for you?"

"nah two three miles is an extended work out I do it once or twice a week this week though I was busy getting ready for here I missed getting wet most of the week" we jog back to the dorm half of one suitcase is bathing suits and wet suits I'm going to have to get permission to bring the rest it would be another large trunk but it would fit in the room easily I pull a red and lime green wet suit that covers mid thighs and to the elbows maiue excuses herself while I change the suit fits well but really looks like a layer of paint I throw on a robe and grab my swim cap and a towel

"well in that there is no doubt that you are a girl" I blush nearly as red as my wetsuit and pull the robe closed "this is shin and hiro sakura hana hoshi and aoi a couple of guys are still awol we will be sharing this group through high school" one coughs then maiue coughs "we need to get along. in our shower area is six showers three for guys three for us four sinks unisex and three toilets again unisex we don't try but I have seen every one of the guys in underwear or towels same for us girls 'nakedness is often seen but" "never noticed I understand but forgive me I was raised in the united states I will blush and be embarrassed at least at first I studied Japanese culture while I was studying the language I will try to be sensitive and if I goof forgive me and correct me" I shake each ones hands they are all ice cold "maiue am I running a fever?" "do you feel ok?" "yea fine" maiue shrugs lets go you don't want to get stuck in the dark" as we get there a guy one of the jock types runs past me and leaps out off the cliff I watch as he bobs to the surface laughing a voice behind me chuckles "it is a long way down little girl" I smile up at him "only one step" I jump out tucking my feet together and folding my arms across my chest I enter with almost no splash when I bob to the surface I hear the guy on the cliff cheering and one on a set of stairs I wave and pull my goggles over my eyes and start swimming towards the island about three quarters of the way there I see a silvery flash underwater I dive to see what it was it is a little faster then me so I surface and tread water to rest a girls head pops up next to me "what are you doing this far out?"

"just a short swim to the island and back" her hair is blond with the greenish cast that you sometimes get from too much chlorine her shoulders bob out of the water "you are not wearing a wetsuit aren't you cold?" "no… one second" she does a surface dive and as she goes under I see she has no clothes on at all she is down for almost two minutes I am about to dive after her when she surfaces and exhales "I'm sirena call me cy you a long distance swimmer" I nod "bella. I'm not terribly fast in the sprints but anything over a mile I am Olympic class… race?" "see the docks over there lets swim to that" I grin and dolphin kick away we are neck and neck till about fifty yards then cy pulls away touching about a bodies length before me "you're good for a human"

"what do you mean human?..." I look over my shoulder and maiue is waving franticly

"um you don't know do you?"

I look at her puzzled "know what?"

"oh crap" she mutters a string of profanity ending with a series of squeaks and whistles "ok I can fix this" she starts to sing her voice is beautiful and relaxing she finishes in a few moments "wow you won bella you are a good swimmer maybe we can teach together"

"ok but you won and what did you mean good for a human" her mouth drops open

"um I cant tell you now but if you are patient you will know all in a few weeks"

I look at her suspiciously "ok… I guess it will be nice to have some one to compete against…"

Ok bella climb out and toss me my bathing suit"

I climb out and stumble I flip her suit over my shoulder and start to walk away

"bella oh no BELLA"

I turn and look "will you tell me now?"

"no sorry I cant but please it is hard to sneak into my dorm without clothes"

"just kidding cy I wouldn't do that to you" I drop her bathing suit into her waiting hands

"thanks bella" she wiggles around a bit and pulls the one piece on she climbs out and as the water runs off of her so does tiny glittering fish scales I step back and trip on the end of the dock i feel an exposed strip of metal slice my leg maiue and cy are there in an instant

maiue wraps my towel around my leg applying pressure

"kaza bella you ok" my stomach churns at the smell of my own blood

"no it is deep" maiue scoops me up like a child one hand applying pressure on the gash I don't think about the fact I am bigger then maiue

"you make sure no one is in my way tell them human blood is coming and to clear the way bella close your eyes I'll take you to the clinic"

as maiue is running (faster then she should be able to carrying me) I hear some one say nearby "did you bite her?" "shut the fuck up clear the way or ill tear your limbs off and hide them around the island" he ran off like she really meant it soon we were at the clinic a large house "doctor cullen" there is a woosh and cold hands are applying pressure above the cut I open my eyes to see a blond man only a few years older then me

"miss if you need to leave?"

maiue shakes her head "I cant smell human blood doctor cullen I can help"

"ok… miss what happened"

"I tripped at the edge of the dock didn't have my land legs back"

I have to clean it out and it will take a few stitches" I nod "wouldn't be my first"

He pours a cold liquid over the cut "good no major veins or arteries cut" I try to keep consous he is gentle the two hold the cut together after squeezing an antibiotic gel in his hands flash as he sews twelve stitches "where is your room"

Kuro four thirteen"

But that is a"

She is next to my room"

"miss uh" "bella swan" "miss bella you will have to stay here over night till I am sure it isn't bleeding anymore I'll get you a set of pajamas and we will find you a room"

in a few moments a lady with carmal colored hair comes in pained look on her face a little like she is holding her breath she puts the clothes down and backs to the door "pajamas and a towel there are shears on the counter to cut off the wetsuit"

"no!" I cry "it is a thousand dollar custom suit I won… maiue I have a really big favor?"

yes bella…" she comes in drying her hands after washing my blood off

"it is a lot to ask seeing you already saved my life today… can you help me peel this wet suit off without messing up my leg?"

"bella we are friends since you have no family here to help of course I'll help and if you need help in the shower…"

"I hope not but I am a little dizzy" I unzip the suit and slide it off my arms and shoulders wiggling it down over my butt "maiue put your hands in the leg hole and spread it over the bandage"

tell me if it hurts" her hands are like ice but strong and gentle I hold a towel over me maiue grins "silly bella you have nothing I don't have" she helps me to the shower and waits while I rinse off the salt water

"maiue um is there something different about you, you are cold and it seems really strong you carried me from the dock here ah it doesn't matter to me what it is I know we are friends and…"

bella I cannot tell you but if you figure it out I'll answer any of your questions"

I think for a few moments "fair I guess you are not like me?"

"um" the caramel haired lady comes in as I come out in pajamas

she smiles broadly "ah better I'm esme cullen my husband is the doctor I was going to prepare something for you to eat help restore you a bit do you eat meat?"

I grin "sure"

She comes over ant takes my hands her hands are like ice to "ok a nice steak a spinach salad orange juice and um double chocolate ice cream?"

"Delicious" she bounces a little like my mom use to do when making my favorite meal

"how would you like your steak?"

"walking" both maiue and esme stare at me "… I like it rare. funny only peoples blood bothers me"

"um bella you say I'm strange…" we both giggle esme helps me to a room like a hospital room

mrs cullen…" "call me esme everyone does" um esme I met someone today alice cullen whitlock…" "ah my daughter I have five adopted and foster children here at this school"

you seem so young"

good genes and eating right" alice bounds in the door slams behind her

"Isabella you all right? I should have watched more carefully"

"You couldn't have done any thing alice maiue cy and your dad took good care of me" she grabs me and hugs me icy arms enfold me her face in the crick of my shoulder she whispers low like she hopes I don't hear "my brother would die if he came this close and lost you" she sobs "damn it bella you will ruin my record if you die the first afternoon you get here"

"I'll do my best not to screw up your record alice sempi"

"we are in the same grade bella just alice… think of me as another sister"

"DAD one of the crazy new 'norm' girls jumped off the wolves leap and swam to lunch island and back we are going to have trouble with her if she dosent get…" a huge guy with muscles on muscles but a face that knows laughter comes in "…killed"

"hi I'm bella the crazy girl that jumped off the cliff" he looks me up and down "bella bear you are going to be fun… I'm Emmett Emmett cullen alice is my little sister"


	4. Chap 3 there is something strange here

**An average looking man walks onto the platform he wears the uniform of head of security on closer examination several odd features cross your mind his hair is pure white except for the tips that are dead black his right eye is blue and his left is an earty brown**

**Hello readers twilight and the other books in the series belong to miss myers and her publishers I belong only to my lady tzsora and to my creator" he pulls index cards out of his pocket "… what was that last part oh yea… Ich bin ein riesiger Schmetterling" a musical laugh comes from the wings a beautiful woman with sable red hair dances out "tzsora what did you make me say?"**

**"nothing bad my giant butterfly" she kisses him it is soon obvious that they are fully involved in the kiss the building could fall around them and they would not care the light fades**

"_DAD one of the crazy new 'norm' girls jumped off the wolves leap and swam to lunch island and back we are going to have trouble with her if she doesn't get…" a huge guy with muscles on muscles but a face that knows laughter comes in "…killed"_

"_hi I'm bella the crazy girl that jumped off the cliff" he looks me up and down "bella bear you are going to be fun… I'm Emmett Emmett cullen alice is my little sister"_

"watch the little comments I'm just a little short you are a freak" he guffaws and pats her on the head she growls at him

"let her eat and rest bella lost quite a bit of blood" esme says as she carries in a tray with my dinner

"see you in the morning" "rest get well" "ja-ne" they all leave me to eat and rest

I sit as I eat. I think and mull over the facts I picked up today norm as in normal, human, blood, cold… their skin is hard. sirena out swam me easily and she wasn't breathing hard like I was, silver scales, she held her breath for over two minutes no prep and when she came up she exhaled a full breath "I'm going to get to the bottom of this"

Dr cullen came in and checked the stitches and re bandaged it "good miss swan you are healing very fast"

"inhumanly fast?" I grin "it is bella, the way I am on land you might think about leaving a bed open for me all the time with these twelve stitches my total is a hundred and six luckily I don't scar and the doctors say I usually heal around twice as fast as they expect

"good and I guess you can call me Carlisle my family seems taken with you I'm glad most students want to avoid me" he smiles "drink a glass of water and get some sleep it will help with the blood replacement" I nod and finish up the glass and slip into the bed I close my eyes

I open my eyes and look at the clock it is two am I go to the bathroom and I'm a little thirsty some of the orange juice would hit the spot I open the door and slip into the hallway silently I head to the kitchen we had passed between the exam room and my room I hear talking in the living room I pad quietly (Jacob and his friends taught me and if I pay attention I can get within arms reach of a deer) "how much does she know?" "knows… nothing suspects a lot though I though she was one of us when I met her the eyes and skin and since I cannot smell humans it wasn't till she touched me I knew" "when I saw her name I saw cullen superimposed on her last name I think she is supposed to be with Edward"

"Edward?" I think to my self nice name…

"he will be back next week have you fed alice?"

"I'm fine Carlisle jasper is staying away for the moment"

"Weird I haven't heard of a human coming here that has gotten so close so quick I think the fastest is like what two months?"

"yes and they were exposed before… I really hope she can accept us I would hate to have her memory wiped by the sirens"

"um I think that will not work the siren she was swimming with tried a short wipe and bella didn't even notice"

"you mean she didn't lose any memory?"

"not a second"

"she can recognize us and accept or not but she will figure us out"

I slip back into bed "did you hear something" the door slowly opens and maiue peeks in then closes the door again

I wake in the morning and as I slip out of bed esme comes in with a tray "pancakes with birch syrup bacon milk and a special drink made with fruit and some vegetables carrots spinach and wheat grass"

"Thanks esme I could have gotten something at the dining hall" everything smelled delicious

"bella until my husband lets you leave you are under our care and besides um you are in my pj's" I blush feeling the heat in my face she pats my face "it is ok bella maiue is bringing some clothes for you in a bit"

after I finish eating Dr cullen um Carlisle comes in and checks the wound "you were not kidding when you said you were a fast healer I pronounce you fit for the outside world come back after lunch each day I think I can take the stitches out by Wednesday no swimming running or anything too sternums with your legs till I clear you"

"ok you're the doctor" Maiue brought me a yukata an informal kimono with split toed socks called tabi and sandals "Maiue chan why did you bring this" bella all you have is pants not good to cover your leg like that my sister and I have a few extra yukata laying around so they are now yours so you can fit in better at kuro also these lined ones can be worn instead of uniforms traditional clothes like this or kilts are allowed as long as it isn't to disrupt" even though I'm not Japanese?" "you are in kuro only a hand full of non Asians are here, back to our dorm you need to rest" After saying bye to esme and Carlisle we walk to the dorm I hear whispers as we go "what is all the gossip about?" "you jumped wolves leap you are the first hu…. Girl to do that those um guys are going to have to find a new 'test of manhood'" we giggle as we walk

over the next few days I meet one more of our section mates makue who appears part American. I rest my leg heals fast I train in the weight room and do tai chi with maiue

Monday just before noon I go to the food stand I stand trying to figure out what is good

"do you need help translating?" I look over and there is a beautiful woman with sable red hair and pale blue eyes deep like she knows everything "um I understand the words but I never had most of these things"

"let me suggest the kitsue udon it is almost as good as what mom makes" she smiles reviling white teeth with pronounced canines

"ah thanks"

"you came from one of the other buildings to sample the food?"

"no I'm in 413"

"ah ok" we order and she gets two bowls she invites me to sit with her I look at her she is what the Japanese call fox faced narrow face, close-set eyes, thin eyebrows and high cheekbones. … beautiful I feel very plain around here

"I saw you limping are you hurt" I explain about Fridays little accident "oh you are that girl I'm glad to meet you, you are the only other female to jump wolves leap let me get you some special tea from my stock" she bounds off something almost feline about her movements she comes back in a few moments with a tea cup very old and beautiful

"where I am from tea celebrates things, this is a tea made with flower petals, very good for you… healing" I sip it is wonderful I can feel warmth coarsening through my body this is delicious a little sweet but not surgery" she smiles and looks up as a man walks in there is an aura of authority in him but except for his white hair but youthful features he looks nothing special "aijin you are here" he leans over and kisses the woman "ah my manners I am tzsora I teach kendo and the gentle arts my husband kurt feren head of securities and you are?" "sorry I am Isabella swan bella pleased to meet you" he sits and takes the second bowl of udon "are you the one that…" I nod "you did a bunch of firsts first to jump off that cliff and first one hurt this session" I blush

**AN:**

**ja ne: informal goodbye kind of like saying 'later' to your friends**

**kitsue udon: a noodle soup with thick noodles in a broth and pieces of seasoned deep fired tofu other ingredients might include vegetables mushrooms slices of fish cakes**

**Aijin: lover not always sexual. hard to explain in English since we use the same word for how we feel about a big mac as we use to say how we feel about our child**


	5. Chap 4 making new friends

**A tall asian lady in a beautifully decorated kimono walks out on the platform "ohayo gozaimasu my name is Tenrai Tai Lee my sister is Maiue I teach japanese and art at the academy… meyers sama owns the rights to twilight and the assoeated saga and films I however own myself" she bows her long black hair reflects a grayish sheen as she stands back up her eyes flash orange "enjoy the story and please encourage us with a review **

"_aijin you are here" he leans over and kisses the woman "ah my manners I am tzsora I teach kendo and the gentle arts my husband kurt feren head of securities and you are?" "sorry I am Isabella swan bella pleased to meet you" he sits and takes the second bowl of ramin "are you the one that…" I nod "you did a bunch of firsts first to jump off that cliff and first one hurt this session" I blush_

"I am a bit of a klutz especially when I first get out of the water I usually sit for a couple minutes before trying to walk" I look into his eyes he has one brown eye and one sky blue eye" so you are head of securities my father is sheriff over in forks Washington it must be rough with all these different people here"

"not too bad the usual contraband and racial squabbling but thankfully the ones who are not afraid of me are scared of my lady" I raise an eyebrow Tzsora seems so gentle I take a better look at them and what is going on around in the room the couple have a feral look he has half a dozen ear cuffs the top one has a bit of red fluff like fox fur he is wearing a plain sturdy kimono she has a similar ear cuff with a bit of white fluff tipped in black their arms wrapped in each others hands clasped like it is the most normal thing

"bella on Sundays after church come to our house I wish to teach you some things"

"um ok like what?" I know she teaches kendo I am getting a little physeded out

"you speak Japanese well you seem to have a good outsiders idea of the culture I want to teach you a little of the traditional arts calligraphy flower arranging the tea service"

"wow thank you" we finish our noodles and say goodbye I head over to the cullens clinic when Carlisle looks at my leg "bella did you do anything to this have anybody else look at this?"

"no the thought of even looking at it makes me queasy" "oh ok I need to pull the stitches" I thought you said Wednesday at the soonest" I feel him clip the knot and pull the first stitch, it takes a couple moments, he washes it. "done" "how long till I can swim?" "lets wait till tomorrow" "that is fast" "did anyone give you anything, anything unusual since yesterday?" "tzsora ferin gave me a special tea but it was just a flower petal tea" carlisle grins "you must have impressed her I have to talk to her about practicing medicine without a license" he puts a simple bandage on my leg like a big band-aid.

my class list is emailed to me and I have to take some tests for placement in the classes and am offered teaching assistant and coach positions for my student taught classes

Tuesday I pull off the bandage the scar is fading I have time to swim a few dozen laps before the tests cy shows me where I can store my suits and things being a trainer we have our own locker rooms and showers the lockers are large. while I am getting undressed tzsora comes in and slips out of her gi she is broad shouldered and muscled she has kanji tattooed down her spine with towels wrapped around us we head into the showers I gasp as the cold water hits me I hear tzsora yip and i look over to see fox tails fade away?

my class schedule is sent to me, Monday Wednesday and Fridays I have calc history ap English and sociology on Tuesdays and Thursday I am a teaching assistant in french biology and swimming trainer with cy. some nights I take Maiue aikido class and every morning after an hours run or swim I am in Maiues tai chi group I meet Maiues sister Tai Lee in her tai chi class she is kuro's building monitor and teaches art and Japanese I also meet our last section mate he is American like me but is fluent in a lot of languages he has bronze hair and golden eyes like the rest of the section he is even more pale then I am oh and he is alices brother Edward. Edward seems distant to me like he barely can stand being in the same room with me even though he ends up being my biology lab partner. with all this you would think I would be busy… not! homework has always been easy for me I watch little tv and sleep little (the first day when I spent the night in the clinic was the first time in months I slept more then five hours) my English class was odd two hundred students and this is the advance placement class Jacob is in it (he looks like a lost puppy) as is angela and Edward

the second week

I take to running early in the morning at dawn sometimes I hear wolf howls. Today after tai chi I go in to the cafeteria I want something other then rice for breakfast

"what will you have dear" I smile at the lady behind the counter "I'd like a smoothie" she stares at me (I'm almost use to people staring at me) "what? all those people have smoothies?" I point to the group that includes the cullens and others drinking their breakfast "um well" alice bounces over and says "bella get the omelet you will love it" "I wanted a smoothie" "these aren't smoothies bella" "well let me taste it" "no!" alice has been like Maiue like a sister to me I think she is playing I put both hands on her cup she reaches over and pushes me with her free hand her eyes wide as she falls on her backside she is like nearly a foot shorter then me and maybe thirty five pounds lighter I'm solid muscle I keep enough weight between meets that I don't have issues "oh alice I'm sorry you ok" I smile and take a sip "gack it tastes like blood alice you were right ma'am I'll have the omelet" I lift alice up and hand her the cup "sorry alice I was just playing with you I didn't mean to knock you over" alices eyes were like saucers "bella I didn't hurt you?" I smile "no not in the least what do they put in that anci berries?" "no it is a supplement Carlisle came up with a bunch of us have a genetic defect that we need this this school treats us and allows a somewhat normal high school we don't like to talk about it" "I'm sorry I didn't know you were sick" "we can live almost normal lives if we drink this regularly and stay out of the sun" "I didn't mean to upset you alice…" "I forgive you just don't try to drink this too much might make you ill" the lady behind the counter hands me a plate with a fluffy omelet on it I sit with alice and a few from my dorm

jake and some of his friends come over they stand close to each other like they are a bit afraid "bells the guys are impressed you jumped wolves leap they want you to sit with them"

"jake you know that wasn't any worse then the cliffs of la push safer even no fifteen foot waves to smash you to the wall"

"bella found this cave once with an air pocket she hid in for ten minutes we were going nuts we thought she had drowned then she pops up with a huge fish in her mouth like she had caught it"

"I did but not with my mouth I had them convinced I was a skin walker that became a killer whale"

"we spent the whole summer in shallow water"

"jake I'm sure your friends can join us here"

"no" one of them mutters

"why?"

"smells here, you should be with us… safer…"

"bella this is sam"

"hi sam I'm fine here perfectly safe"

"but they are…" Maiue glares at him "…um you are a jock like us we all are um"

"sam I'm fine here jake you are still one of my best friends you wouldn't loose me" I hear a low growl I look over and see Edward staring at jake "Edward?" he looks at me and shakes his head

"s'ok bella"

"sit if you want but I'm eating now"

they wander away jake stays a couple moments then follows

"god they should invest in a good flea shampoo or better yet a professional dip" Rosalie mutters "rose that was mean alright they smell of a little sweat but… sometimes so do I"

"you always smell good bella" I look over and Edward is nodding (I would be a little creeped out if someone else said that but Rosalie is defiantly a raging heterosexual she and Emmett have been cited for PDA's almost everyday and alice is two hundred pounds of sexual energy wrapped in three hundred pounds of hyperactivity and stuffed into an eighty five pound body all for jasper)

Friday night after dinner with jake and angela I go up to the library the write on my first English paper most of the student that can have taken the ferry into town to do stuff so it is quiet

"why do we have to play this stupid game they are cattle prey foooood" she drawls out "shut up jane just because you are voltari doesn't make you special" "no but I am of the race of the masters not like that cow over there" I look up the one ranting is jane voltari for some reason every one defers to her someone said she is Italian royalty I snort "arrogant child"

"what did you say heifer"

"I said you are an arrogant child"

"everyone likes you bitch I don't see why, even the dogs get along with us when you are around. I'm going to teach you some manners and to bow before a superior being"

"jane you don't want to start a fight with me I'm bigger then you"

she glares at me "dolore"

"pain agony torture distress dolor… so what jane saying pain doesn't make it so"

"jane don't do it the white wolf is coming" the girl that was with jane is backing away

"I don't care about him or his bitch" "vixen" the other girl turns and runs

"now cow you are going to die" I look at her fourteen maybe fifteen just a bit bigger then alice I snicker "jane I don't want to fight you but I am bigger then you and I am an athlete"

AN:

Dolore is pain in Italian dolor is the same in Spanish

Cliff hanger did bella piss off the wrong person or did jane


	6. Chap 5 and killing them

**A slim woman cones out on the platform the clothes she wears look tattered until you see that they are torn in a specific way heavy belts cross her hips several fingers are decked in jewled armor her hair is an unnatural electric blue but her eyebrows match the color she stands arms crossed hip cocked "hey my brother asked me to give the disclaimer and introduce the chapter so here it goes 'all characters belong to their respective creators we make no claims over the characters of twilight as long as mrs meyers makes no claims on us' by the way name is Nariko Davidson I work here you will be surprised where" "NARIKO WHERE IS MY WALLET?" got to go see you later" there is an explosion with a flash of bright light and a smoke trail traces into the clouds an empty wallet is all that is left**

"_jane I don't want to fight you but I am bigger then you and I am an athlete" _

she snarls and slaps me it rocks me but I have been hit harder playing with the quiluete boys I slap her back knocking her on her butt.

"stay down"

I walk over and put my laptop in its case I hear a growl and look up to see jane lunge at me her teeth graze my shoulder as she tries to bite me I twist grabbing her behind the neck and shove her as hard as I can, she hits the wall, then shrieks punching the wall leaving a crater she spins and moves at me at a dead run hands out like claws I side step as her nails tear my shirt and scratch me I bring my knee up into her stomach under her diaphragm I feel the air driven out of her body grabbing her shoulders from behind I slam her face first to the floor I look at my chest my shirt is sliced open and four shallow scratches cross my chest jane is unconscious a bunch of people run in kurt, tzsora, dr cullen, Maiue, Tai Lee, sam and two bigger guys a bunch wait at the door looking in like jake Edward and the rest of the cullens

Dr cullen… Carlisle runs to me "bella you ok? … how?"

"she attacked me tried to bite my neck"

a look of horror crosses his face he rips open my collar examining the scratch "does it burn or hurt "a little not much" he uses a squirt bottle to wash my neck it is cooling "better she scratched me" I show where the stripes go across my chest he irrigates those as well

"they are shallow barely breaking the skin …how did you um beat jane"

the adrenalin starts to cool "my dad is a cop he felt like I should be able to defend myself and since I was a kid I use to play with the la push boys I was a little bit of a tom boy spending most of my summers with jake quill embry and others. compared to some of the dustoffs I have had this wasn't too bad is she ok?" we look over jane snarls and bites kurt he grabs her hair and pulls her off then punches her in the face she snarls and curses in Italian snapping and clawing at anyone near tai lee grabs her wrist and suddenly jane goes limp the two big guys pick her up "how long"

"I hit her hard half an hour at least" tai lee says

"put her in a cell and get a suppresser on her" kurt comes over his arm where she bit him is covered in a thick blue liquid … blood?

"she ok?"

"yea I don't know how…"

Carlisle says "…she bit you" and washes the blue blood away there is no wound or scar "what will happen to me"

"we know jane attacked you, you defended yourself amazingly"

"what are you mr feren"

"huh um I…"

"ok it may be shock but I know you and a lot of students and staff are not like me not human… lady tzsora?" she comes over "lady tzsora you are I think a kitsune, jane is a vampire the attempted bite and how she was talking clenched that and though you don't act the typical vampire so are you and your family Dr cullen and Maiue a bunch of others I have met"

Carlisle looks at me puzzled "you are not frightened?"

"you did not hurt me that first day why would you now"

"amazing she figured it out in weeks and accepted without any problem"

"so I am right?"

Carlisle nods "I still don't know how you beat jane as a vampire she is five times stronger then you and way way faster you should not have been able to knock her out kurt hit her hard and…"

"it didn't phase her mr ferren…"

"you can call me kurt at least in private like this"

"the other girl mentioned 'the white wolf and his vixen I assume since lady tzsora is kitsune you are the white wolf are you a werewolf?"

"no that is only one of my forms I will tell you about me some day but don't tell anyone what we are the other humans have to discover on their own it is part of the school who we can trust and show our selves to what I don't understand is you seem to be a normal human but when jane slapped you she wound up and slapped you hard it should have take your head off"

"it smarted but it was no harder a slap then a girl her size could produce" Maiue brings me a coke I gulp it greedily "thanks Maiue"

"are we still friends"

I stand and hug her "I told you before I didn't care what your secret was"

"god bella you are weird"

"ok everyone back to whatever you were doing" tzsora comes over "aijin you ok" he grins "of course my love you know that venom doesn't work on me, incompatible biochemistries" tzsora looks me over "scratches, where her teeth nicked your skin and some bruising carlile may i?" he nods "this is one advantage to knowing we can be a little more open and effective with some things" tzsora claps her hands and pulls a box out of thin air opening the box she chooses a small vial "drink" I open the bottle it smells a bit of flowers and ethanol I swallow it, it burns my throat a little like cold medicine in a moment I feel warmth run through me I look as the scratches seal up and vanish I touch my face the pain is gone… "wow"

"get some rest and you will be ok in the morning… Maiue dear bring bella to her room and let her get some sleep" "jane?" "expelled we will keep her suppressed till aro gets her"

As we walk back to the dorm Maiue carries my laptop bag we talk "jane… and I thought I was teaching you self defense" "what my dad and some of his deputies taught me was dirty fighting 101 he wanted me to be able to get away if someone tried to rape me he always said 'get away safely and if possible bring a genetic sample like his nuts'" I'm glad jane was a pain in the ass I wanted to rip her apart and send the pieces to Italy in boxes" "you didn't?" "two reasons one we are not allowed to fight anyone on campus fighting gets you expelled second jane has an ability she can cause excruciating pain with her mind" "did she try that on me?" Maiue nods "she said dolore that is the trigger" "guess it didn't work on me do you have an ability?"

"not all vampires do but yes I am the strongest vampire on campus I can adjust my strength from almost human strength to twice as strong as the strongest vampire. except for a couple of people in their full release forms I am strongest"

"so that is why you were called ?"

"if jane had killed you I would have had to destroy her tai lee and I are in charge of vampire discipline, sam handles the dogs, tzsora and white wolf the others and are in overall charge" she puts me to bed "get some sleep bella we have tons to talk about tomorrow"

I wake in the morning it is almost six I pull on my wetsuit, yukata, and grab a towel and head to the dock I put my towel and robe on a bench and dive in stroking hard I pull away from the dock and towards the island about half way there I spot cy and a couple others they join me I stop and bob in place "cy good morning" "is what I heard last night true?" "about what?" "you were in a fight?" "yea jane voltari attacked me" "bella? … you ok that jane is"

I smile "not that tough for a vampire" her eyes widen "so you all are what mermaids? Sirens?"

"we actually prefer children of the sea" she smiles showing the sharp teeth "you are not freaked?"

"a month ago I probably would have but you all seem to be just a different kind of people"

"swim with us we will talk"

"uh how can I talk while swimming"

"subvocalize we can hear you and in the water you will hear us" I find it farily easy to talk like this they ask how long I can stay underwater

"prepared I can do four minutes with regular deep breathing better then two and a half but I have scuba tanks and a rebreather set the tanks I can do twenty minutes or so and the rebreather under the right conditions I can do hours"

"I'd love to take you home my family would be so shocked to see a human" we are nearing the dock

"I would like that where do they live?"

"secret but maybe during a long break we can go visit"

the sun is up a little "cy I have to go meet some one see you Monday?"

"sure I'm glad you found out and accepted it is nice to be able to keep a friend for a while" I climb out and after sitting for a few moments drying my self I put on the yukata and tie it off I check myself and run for the dorm I take a shower rinsing the wetsuit and washing my hair I put everything away and get my keys and id

In the main lounge I go to the food stand and get a Japanese breakfast I sit eating the rice and drinking tea when Maiue and alice come up and is vibrating "what alice?"

"at two we will be shopping and we will visit the vampire bar tonight"

"shopping" I sigh

"yes mai is going to order you some kimono and such and I am going to buy you a couple girly outfits all you have is jeans and tee shirts come on bella you need to be ready to party" "I don't want you to waste your money alice"

she grins "three families paid for most of this school… white wolf and tzsora was one the cullens were the second and jasper Edward and I provided most of that and Maiue and her sister provided another large chunk together we did seventy five percent of the costs I have millions in my slush fund" how?" "I play the stock market" "tai lee has been storing things for more then a thousand years and I have my own sources of cash" "uh the ferens?" "I can't tell you all but if he wants money he can pull the gold right out of a mountain"

"first I have to show you some things" Maiue takes my hand

"I'll see you at noon"

"'k alice" Maiue leads me to the basement stairs "this where you keep your coffins?"

"we don't use coffins bella um we don't sleep" we walk to a basement janitors closet "you know the tunnel that leads from the dorm to the main building" I nod "that isn't the only tunnel here" its locked" Maiue reaches over and flips the fire extinguisher aside there is a keypad 14159265 she taps in the numbers "pi after the decimal point" "easy to remember if you know it" we follow the tunnel north under the mountain it opens up into a vaulted room lit like sun light we walk under the light and a billion rainbow points dance off of Maiue "surprised?" I nod and gasp "beautiful…" "we don't burn in the sun we shine" "I see she gave me a tour of the area then brings me into a weight room "can I test you a little?" "I guess" "can you pick this up?" I look at the barbell and count off the plates "I do squats with this much weight" I bend and with perfict form do a dead lift " is that too much for you?" through clenched teeth "almost" Maiue wrapps her thumb and forefinger around the bar shifts her footing and with one hand lifts it over her head "what a normal vampire can do… stand back" I back up she starts th twirl the weight like a bo staff then sets it down lightly "this is why we keep asking you how you beat jane" she picks up the weight and throws it thirty feet another vampire catches it and sets it down "hey mai careful" "sorry… can we try something bella" "ok what" you have been sparing in my aikido class would you spar with a student of mine?" "sure ok she wouldn't hurt me?" "she is good and for a vampire unusually weak one reason she is learning aikido… fay?" "yes sensei will you spar with bella here?" "um sensei she is human I could hurt her" "you haven't heard I guess she knocked out jane" the girls eyes got wide as saucers "bella lets get you into a gi" five minutes later we are on a mat fay puts in a mouth guard "ok bella fay is almost a black belt you may use any thing you can except fire nothing would hurt one of us for long" we spar for a bit suddenly her edges waver a bit I hear everyone gasp I catch the front of her gi and do a hard hip toss following her down and driving my elbow into her stomach the air whooshes out her mouth and her eyes roll back in her head she doesn't move for half a minute "fay FAY you ok" she gasps her eyes confused "what happened" "well after you went invisible bella grabbed you and slammed you to the ground then elbowed you in the diaphragm knocking the wind out of you tell us the spar "we traded blows I kept ramping up how hard I was hitting her but she reacted the same for the strongest strikes as the weakest then I used my ability and became invisible she didn't seem to notice the difference she grabbed me did a hip toss and everything went dark" how do you feel?" my stomach hurts a little" good girl fay go rest and feed"

"Maiue um I wanted to ask but ah it seems personal" "bella you can ask me anything now" "you told her to…. Feed you are vampires um who …." Don't worry bella all vampires and the others with similar feeding habits at the school sign a contract 'no feeding on humans and some of us actually like animal blood one level down is a lab that is cloning blood for us to feed on" "that makes me happy" "you noticed the golden eyes most of us have" I nod "symptom of long term feeding on animals red or burgundy eyes are human feeders" "janes eyes were mostly red" "jane felt herself above the rules we suspect she has been sneaking" I clean up and get dressed "so what is the verdict?" "I think you are not affected by supernatural abilities" "your strength you carried me from the dock?" "I don't have it fully yet there are other questions but you were not affected by cy's singing janes power or fays invisibility and all physical attacks seem to be lowered to human standards"

"Maiue how old are you" "um older then I look… I was born in 1928 and turned in my seventeenth year" "did you want to become a vampire?" "I didn't even know vampires existed… it was at the end of world war two I lived in Nagasaki" "I'm sorry" "bella you didn't do anything it was war… I had gone out of town to an army base I was teaching Japanese special forces when the bomb went off I was far enough away but I took my bike back into the city hoping my family was safe I picked up a fatal dose of radiation tai lee found me and thought to mercifully end my life as soon as she bit me she stopped my blood was tainted she says it took five days for me to change and I smiled through the whole process" "was that unusual?" "it takes between two and a half and three and a half days of horrendous pain all I remember is a comfortable floating feeling I'm a freak in the vampire world I cannot smell or taste human blood I can adjust my strength and most embarrassing of all… I glow" "glow?" I giggle "it's not funny" she grins "the worlds greatest stealth predator and I glow like a nightlight…" Maiue starts to giggle "god how many times I heard 'ghost' and I wanted to yell 'I'm a freakin vampire moron' the embarrassment…" I hug her "I promise not to laugh…much" "thanks bella" she says sarcastically we continue the tour about eleven we get back to my dorm room alice is bouncing at my door "what?" "get ready" "ok" I say resigned to my fate she follows me in and starts opening my drawers "god bella ten sports bras and only one nice one your underwear is just as bad borring" she bounces to the closet "what is wrong with you what did you pack in those suitcases all I see are a couple jackets shirts and your uniforms" "never been one for dresses and I had to bring three swimsuits two wetsuits and my drysuit they are bulky" alice pulls out my nike racing suit "bells you wear this?" "for my 800 meter competition yea it is tight and I hate to be seen in it worse then being naked it is like painted on, you can see my goose bumps." alice snickers. "so how good a swimmer are you?" my 800m times are within the top ten of the world and my 10k is a full two minutes faster then the woman's record right now I am not in full training but I could jump in and do ten k in under two hours ok" I grab a blue collared tee and jeans "shoo I'll be out in a moment" I dress and pop out of my room "how are we getting to shore" I asked Carlisle to borrow the Esmeralda II our jet boat" "jet boat?" "fast as all get out we will be at the marina in seattle in under an hour" the ferry? "would take almost three and that is only to get to Brandon" "anyone else coming?" "Edward rose emmet and jasper took an early ferry so they could hunt" "hunt?" "we are predators bella to keep sane we must actually hunt once in a while the stuff we drink can only go so far" about that sorry for the other day" "I didn't mind you tasting it as much as there are some additives that suppress our sense of smell and cool some urges if you drank more then a taste I don't know what it would do to a human" "alice you didn't go to hunt will you be ok do I have to worry about you going crazy?" "sure who ever said I was sane to begin with" she grins and we head to a hidden marina to a slick boat that looks like it is going a hundred mph just sitting at the dock "do you get sea sick how do you feel about speed"


	7. Chap 6 karaoke is hell

**a woman tall with shoulder length brown hair "god.... kids...." she notices the readers "oh i guess you are the..."air quotes "readers" she is dressed in low rise leather 'jeans' instead of a shirt her chest is bound with a long strip of silk and she is wearing a drovers coat across her back is a wooden sword "i am here to tell you lot that we don't own any of the characters of twilight we do however own ourselves...and this plot... want to make somethin of it?" there is a crash in the background "the rugby and the Gallic football clubs are going at it again" she speaks into a phone "they are at it again... no i don't need back up you know my motto one riot one fairy" she puts the phone away "oh by the way my name is merry ironic isn't it" **

_**(this chapter is very much T rated you have been warned)**_

_"do you get sea sick how do you feel about speed"_

"never get sea sick and dad had me go through some high speed driving and safety courses"

"so you have your drivers license?"

I nod "have my emergency vehicle permit for Clallam and Jefferson counties dad is one of those fathers that understands he cannot be there to protect me all the time so I got a lot of things like self defense and driving classes. I am fair with a pistol and better with a shotgun, have one clipped under my bed though I suppose it wouldn't work on you guys" Maiue smiles "um so far nothing I have been shot with has more then knocked me on my butt" "sit in the middle seat" alice shows me the race harness we untie and pull away from the dock alice pulls on her harness "keeps us from bouncing out…" she ramps up the engines soon we are skipping across the sound at sixty our hair blown in the wind "wheee got to ski behind this" "bella that is dangerous" I grin "I know" we soon dock at a marina "give me a second" I find a bench on the dock and sit concentrating on how stable the ground is for a few moments. we walk together to the parking lot "where will we get transportation?"

alice points at a Porsche cayenne "my big car, Edward has a Volvo suv rose has a g-wagon parked here"

we climb in and head for a mall I'm dragged from store to store alice settles for three dresses a classic little black dress that hits just at the knees a blue dress with a cinched waist and this more sexy dress with shear panels then the worst part Victoria secrets three bags full, and the fitting…. Five types of panties including these things that are just a playing card sized piece of cloth held together with thick thread and they cost as much as the regular "bella you wax?" I turn bright red as alice giggles "yea for swimming it makes it easier to get in and out of my competition suit"

"we need to find a outfit for the club tonight"  
"it's a vampire bar?"  
"yea a bunch of wanna be's, we from the school are likely the only real vampires there"  
"why do you go there?"  
"good music, we are generally not the weirdest people there"  
"and they serve blood"  
"can you guys eat anything else"  
"no I mean we can chew up and swallow food but um we have to uh get rid of it"  
"we can drink water but too much weakens us"  
"vampire bar… I wish I had packed my Columbia costume"  
"Columbia like from rocky horror picture show" I nod alice grins "always the quiet ones" alice starts singing science fiction double feature Maiue and I join in "another rocky fan how many times…?"  
"six the last three in costume"  
"forty odd first time in 75"  
"we got to have a show on campus"  
"great idea we can have an open 'monster' viewing"  
"don't discount us humans we love that stupid movie"  
"sure but now we need clothes for the vampire bar"  
Maiue smiles "I have a kimono and a fringed hat"  
alice drags me to a storefront in the mall with no sign she rings a door bell some one answers "sorry you must have the wrong store" alice pulls a black card out of her wallet  
"um sorry I thought you were some one else come in… um all three of you" inside is like an upscale hot topic "what may we help you with miss Brandon"  
I look at her curiously "um my friends and I are going clubbing tonight and we need clothing"  
"what theme?"  
"I wish gothic Lolita and for my friend something sexy and gothic" I am directed into a viewing room alice and Maiue follow. half an hour later alice and Maiue have decided for me on a black leather bustier with lace cutouts across the stomach and sides the skirt is a lined lace in crimson the lining is just opaque enough so you cannot see my underwear alice hands me a black thong  
"alice?"  
"don't want to ruin the lines it is that or no underwear"  
"ok ok pushy pocket vampire"  
"sticks and stones… wouldn't do a damn thing either"  
two of the clerks drag me into another room where they iron my hair dead flat and tip my hair with ravens wing black temporary dye then start my makeup I get bright red lips and lavender shadow "she needs a tattoo"  
"no tattoo"  
"if it isn't permanent?"  
"ok what" they show me a book I spot the two I want immediately a pair of red lips with just the tips of fangs showing and on my chest a intricate Celtic cross

"um question we are going to a bar I'm only seventeen how will I get in?"  
"well three things you look older then me and when they see my twenty two year old id they will assume you are older second you will lean forward a little and your cleavage will dazzle the doorman and third jasper will help"

dressed and wearing short boots I look in the mirror … who is that it cant be me "wow" we leave the store alice is in this frilly black and white number she looks like an eighteen hundreds version of a little girl Maiue comes out in a full dress kimono with a hat on that has a fringe that conceals her face it is twilight when we get to the truck I twitch around in the truck trying to get the thong in a comfortable place alice looks back "you only need to carry your ID I got all the cover charges and drinks covered" "um where? this doesn't have any pockets" it has one, in your cleavage there is a small pocket for id or a little cash I look down and see the edge of the pocket I slip my id and two twenties in there it takes almost an hour through traffic even with alices seeing holes and aiming for them before they open we pull up on a street in the warehouse district "bella… fangs" she hands me a plastic box inside is a pair of realistic fangs a moment to prepare them and snap them on "good?" I smile at alice she giggles one of hers has a cross on it "we generally point and make fun of the wanna-bes… wait in the truck I want the others see you reveled" sure sure" Maiue and alice get out and gather the rest of the cullens

Edward pov

Stupid alice she is singing tinytoon songs in her head she points me at her truck "come out bella" the door opens her long legs appear then a crimson lace skirt falls into place she steps around the door I swear I hear my heart pound a cannot seem to take a breath the moment seems to freeze in place she shakes her hair her scent flows to me it touches me to the core of my being to a part of me that says 'mine' I whisper "bella" she looks at me and smiles I can breath again a part of me says 'maybe i could be hers'

"Hello bella Maiue alice ready for the show?"

"yea sure" jasper gently takes alices arm and i hold an arm to bella she slips her arm around mine the effect is electric I growl softly almost a purr she looks in my eyes

"Edward your eyes… they are beautiful like a galaxy is in your eyes"

"How so?"  
"they are soft black with a swirl of gold"  
I grin "lets go in"

Bella's pov

He is so gentle a purr comes from his chest his eyes are like they hold the secrets of the universe

We walk to the door esme surprisingly is in a latex body suit like from underworld rose is in a halter dress the front open to below her navel and the back sweeps open to the top of her backside the skirt is shear her legs shadowed Carlisle is in a tuxedo pants and shirt open to the third button jasper is in a grey suit obviously vintage Emmett is in a grateful dead tee shirt and cargo pants rose and esme smile at the door man who instantly looses a hundred IQ points and becomes a drooling idiot he lets us through with little question we go in Edward pays the cover for all of us I cant keep my eyes off the silk shirt he is wearing. what is happening to me? I haven't said twenty words to Edward before tonight is it knowing what he is it the danger or something more.

A hostess directs us to a table and when the waitress comes Carlisle asks "the blood what kind is it?"

"um beef I think or maybe sheep"

he steeples his fingers "excellent eight glasses and what will you have bella"

"coke I guess"

"sir do you want the blood thinned with wine?"

"oh no straight and if it could be warmed would be best" she nods i follow so I may have a human moment I hear the waitress

"another group that ordered blood wonder how much these will drink most don't make it through a glass"

after visiting the toilet I go to check my makeup I laugh they have the mirrors rigged to show an empty room esme and alice come in "you need the restroom?"

"no but we visit every couple hours to keep up the charade" esme I never expected…" I wave my hand at her clothes she grins "I may be the 'mommy' to the kids but I am only forever twenty eight and married to the sexest vampire I ever saw"

"yea um bella one thing you should know a vampire with its mate is maybe the most sensual sexual creature on this world" "so…"

"there are times we don't leave the bedroom for days"

"she is so cute when she blushes"

"so bella ready to run off screaming yet"

"no you guys aren't that scary"

alice looks at me seriously "bella understand jane is civilized and by no means the worst of the vampire race if you meet others of our kind they will likely want to feed from you don't think we are all safe even ones like us slip from time to time only ones like Carlisle and I think Maiue are safe so be careful"

"I will see you back at the table" as I sit Edward slides my glass of soda to me we listen to the music at one point jasper takes my hand and pulls me to the dance floor "jasper I have two left feet"

"just relax I won't let you trip" dancing with jasper is like floating Edward cut in and jasper danced off with alice. dancing with Edward was even better I fit in his arms as we danced across the floor almost breathless we go back to the table an hour later after my second coke and a restroom visit there is laughter at the table

"whats up?"

"Emmett went into the bathroom and the fake mirrors freaked him out"

"I got video" Edward holds up his cellphone Emmett makes a grab for it "too late I uploaded it to my site"

"damn you eddie"

"anyone want to sing" the announcer on stage said

"bella?" "what" "sing" "no…" "please…" she leans to my ear and whispers "toucha from RHPS" "I don't want anyone to get any ideas about me" "I see it will be a blast" "ok Maiue?" "sure"

we get to the stage and their karaoke machine has that track I grin evilly "is Edward a fan?"

"no but after tonight he will be"

**Bella (singing sweetly)**

I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before

**Maiue(spoken)  
**You mean she?

**Alice  
**Uh huh

**Bella sung sweetly  
**I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble  
And seat wetting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more (growled as bella looks at edward)

**Alice and Maiue  
**More, more, more!

**Bella  
**I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night  
(there is a pop from the table as Edward crushes the empty glass in his hand)

Then if anything grows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And rub you down

**Alice and Maiue  
**Down, down, down!

**Bella  
**(dancing a little swaying her hips and running her hand over her stomach and thigh)**  
**And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand  
And I need action  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night (edwrds eyes are large and his mouth is hanging open)

**Maiue  
**Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me

**Alice  
**I wanna be dirty

**Maiue  
**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

**Alice  
**Creature of the night

**Bella  
**Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night

**Alice **Creature of the night

**Maiue **Creature of the night

**bella **Creature of the night!

There is three more pops as jasper Emmett and Carlisle crush their glasses

I can almost feel the lust coming from the table I am a little excited and a bit sweaty I lift my hair and fan my neck Edwards head hits the table as he groans "whats the matter everyone"  
their eyes are dark and all trying to swallow the venom pooling in their mouths  
"bella" Edward grips the side of the table "you smell too good"  
"than… oh oh I'm sorry"  
"give us a moment and can you wash?"  
"sure sure" I run to the restroom and take a couple paper towels and dampen them to wipe the sweat off my neck and pits alice comes in she is breathing hard "you ok alice?"  
"yea don't feel bad you caught us off guard none of really wanted to attack you, um, except Edward but in a good way though doing that in the middle of the dance floor would have been…." "bad and I'm not saying I don't like Edward but that would be too soon"  
alice stumbles back against the wall her fists in her eyes "no! no! no! if I? no! what if I? no! if jasper and Edward? NO! but bella no" she slides down the wall "wait that will help" alice stands up "bella your panties" "huh?" "take off your panties and hide them in a stall"

**What did alice see and how will bella's thong help? see in the next installment... please review **

**AN: the song is from rocky horror picture show and it is about what you think it is about**


	8. Chap 7 guess who is coming to dinner?

**The woman with sable red hair comes out with the white haired man arm in arm "gomen this is a short chapter another will be put up soon…" "yea jeasterl is a terrible speller and still editing for spelling" the woman grins showing perfect white teeth but prominent canines "the characters we borrowed from twilight and other places belong to their respective creators we however own ourselves" "come on love I have till Monday off lets see how much damage we can do in our bedroom" "do you have the feathers?" "feathers? I have the whole bird"**

"alice?"

"you may survive if you do it" I slip them off and hang them from the valve on the back of the toilet

"wash!" I wet another towel and wash there

"what is it?"

"remember when I said there were worse then jane? Well four of them are coming"

back at the table my now stink of fear snaps everyone out of the daze "four nomads are coming they smelled bella and want a taste"

"run her out the back" Edward says

"if we do they will slaughter everyone here"

"confront them they're only four to our eight" Emmett suggests

"do that and fewer humans will die but we will be reviled and bella and two of us will die"

I'm shaking but see that they are so worried about me it is interfering with their thinking "Maiue you are strong if we got them out of here could you handle them?"

"two maybe three"

"jasper do those scars mean anything?"

"you see my scars?.. yes I survived hundreds maybe thousands of fights"

"Emmett you are strong to"

"second to Maiue"

"ok out the back you three go to the next building carlisle, esme rose talk to them tell them I ran the next building then follow… Emmett do you need that belt to keep your pants up"

"no"

"give it" I wind it up with the buckle in the center

"alice Edward we have to get behind them when they talk to Carlisle we sneak out you loop out and come back when they enter the building" we hear a shriek and a woman runs out of the ladies room

"now" jasper Maiue and Emmett head out the back alice Edward and I skirt the wall we are to the front door when three angry men and an even angrier woman come out of the rest room we slip out the door I point away and run brushing my hand along the wall

Maiue's POV

Good a warehouse lots of places to hide "it cant be helped if either of you two tell anyone or pictures come out…"

"what Maiue?"

"I cannot fight in this kimono"

"take it off underwear isn't bad"

"I'm only wearing a loincloth…"

"ma'am I apologize but I swear I will never tell anyone"

I swiftly untie my obi and with jaspers help wrap it around my chest as a 'bra' he is a gentleman and keeps his eyes closed till I am finished " I'll take high" I jump into the rafters

"front door is unlocked and the other exits are blocked it will not stop them but slow them down"

"good work Emmett go down wind of the door and hide till I say now or Maiue attacks. first and foremost is keep bella safe"

Carlisle's pov

Three men and a woman with red hair walk to our table "hello I'm Carlisle my mate esme and daughter rose"

"Thomas he is james samual and Victoria"

"you know all of the northwest united states is no hunting zone"

"why?"

"we are in the middle of a social experiment it will disrupt the outcome"

"whose authority?"

"voltari, the lycan federation and the council of others" I don't really care I want the girl" "what girl?" the one these belong to" he holds up a pair of black underwear "put those away… she went to the next building I want to warn you though if you go there you will die" I threaten hoping they will give up on the idea.

Bella pov

The door opens with a touch one of them disabled the alarm and unlocked the door I nod to alice and Edward they are in an ally up the street I step in leaving the door ajar Emmett hisses i spot him to one side of the door I nod I hear a tongue click and look up, in the rafter is Maiue she does glow faintly I mouth 'ghost' and she gives me the finger with a grin "jasper?" a feeling of calm and confidence covers me I know he is near I walk back to a thick wall I turn and place my back to the wall "to paraphrase sun tsu when facing an inferior foe attack, in death's ground stand" I hear "amen" whispered to my left the door opens and the four walk in, god I hope the woman is the one to attack me I might be able to hold her off till the others get here, they spread out no such luck the biggest of the guys is coming for me I see Maiue drop as Emmett rushes forward and they freeze in mid movement I freeze against the wall

"too bad you wouldn't even know what happened you will be drained and dead before I unfreeze you" *****

**AN: gomen is informal Japanese for sorry, oops**

**Obi is the wide belt that wraps a kimono**

**Sun tsu wrote a book on the philosophy of combat called 'the art of war'**


	9. Chap 8 alas poor yorick

**A small girl dressed in a Japanese school uniform she wipes her black and white striped hair back behind her ear with the back of her hand… reminiscent of a cat washing its face the hair concealed an eye patch and scars on her otherwise pretty face she holds up a sign that reads **_**'hello my name is Ai. Welcome to the story'**_** she flips the page **_**'all characters belong to their respective creators'**_** she whispers "I belong to liz naya" she flips the page again **_**'enjoy and please review'**_** a voice behind her exclaims "they are having tuna sashimi for lunch" her eye get large and her nose twitches "hurry before they run out" another voice says she snaps to face the cafeteria there is a sudden flash and a black and white tabby bounds out of the clothes at an amazing speed**

"_too bad you wouldn't even know what happened you will be drained and dead before I unfreeze you"_ *****

as he gets close I realize I have to break his concentration to unfreeze the others he puts his hand on the wall above me "a heart beat?"

I kick out my heel right into his undefended nads there is a sound like a hammer hitting stone I duck under his arm as he collapses into the wall with a groan of pain

"I don't know how you did it but I will make your death painful" as he stands still somewhat doubled over something falls out of his pants leg

"I do believe that is your penis sir"

he roars and stumbles towards me I let the belt unwind I whip it over hand so the buckle strikes him right at the bridge of the nose, there is another crack and he goes down to his knees. still everyone is frozen I spin the belt over my head and aim at his temple everyone moves about two feet and freezes maybe if I choke him out I wrap the belt around his neck and put my back against his pulling as hard as I can he is struggling clawing at the belt suddenly everyone moves Maiue falls from the rafters and punches one guy in the forehead he shatters like a porcelain doll, shards fly. Several hit me. Emmett grabs another guys head and twists it off with a pop, the red head ducks under jaspers grab and heads deep into the warehouse, he takes off after her.

Edward grabs me and pulls me away esme and alice start baiting the guy I had been fighting Emmett grabs his arms and esme grabs his head and twists it off looking at his face she growls 'how dare you try to hurt one of mine" and slings his head to shatter against the wall Carlisle runs to me then yells to rose "get my kit!" he pulls several shards out of my face and chest "does it burn?" "hurts but not burning" jasper comes back with a handful of red hair "she got away" rose has a doctors bag he rinses out each wound "this is a weak solution of the same stuff tzsora gave you last night" I nod "it can counteract a small dose of venom I think you are ok he puts a butterfly on the worst couple "there is a dumpster out back" "good we will burn the parts" Emmett grabs the two headless bodies that are still twitching he ties them in a 69 with steel strapping and drags them out back Maiue collects the heads alice rose and esme sweep up the shards Emmett walks by "you missed a piece what is this his thumb?" I giggle "not his thumb unless he circumcised his thumb" Emmett looks at it Edward snaps a picture "ewwww" he drops it "alas poor yorick I knew him horatio" give it Edward" Edward laughs "too late uploaded" it finely hits me I start shaking I cannot keep it together I start to sob Edward is behind me i lean back into his arms racked with sobs "it is ok bella it is over" "what happened bella bear one second you were over there and he was in the middle of the room next second you were choking him out with my belt you moved so fast even I couldn't see you "he stopped time for everyone except he and I he thought I was frozen also" the edges of my vision start to fade then darkness

Edwards pov

Bella sags in my arms Carlisle checks her pulse "she is ok she just reached her limit" "I'll get the car" alice bounces out Maiue comes out tying her kimono shut "take her to the clinic and have alice sit with her till we get home it will take a couple hours to sort this and take the five am ferry back" "I will stay also" Maiue strokes bella's hair "she is like my sister now if she can do that now what would she become if she was one of us" esme leans over and kisses her forehead rest well bella mine" I chuckle "mom what you want to adopt her?" "well not legally now but have you ever seen a more selfless brave girl she walks among the beings of the school without fear loving those that will let her" hey I saw her first she is going to be my sister" Maiue grumbles "esme smiles "Maiue you and tai lee have been like an extended part of our family since that first meeting" Maiue slips her arms under bella and cradles her head to her shoulder "see you in a while… my family" she heads out the door while we sweep the warehouse for any remaining pieces Emmett pushes the dumpster away from the structure "all the bits?" "anything left is too small to regenerate" one last piece" Carlisle unfolds a paper towel and drops the 'thumb' into the dumpster I take a match book and put a couple ribbons of magnesium in between the matches I light a match and use that to light the book tossing the whole mess into the dumpster it flares bright white as the fire hits the magnesium then the bodies catch purple smoke billows out of the dumpster "five miniutes and we call the fire department we will run just before they get here" I look up and see a flash of red on a nearby roof "they didn't seem so undefeatable "that one Thomas could stop time for a short period had we done anything else he would have just stopped time and picked us off one at a time and because bella was prepared both with the belt and mentally she was able to fight him till she broke his concentration"

The fire department came and we ran just before they got there the nomads were completely consumed by then the six of us rode back to Brandon where we caught the five am ferry kurt and tzsora meet us at the dock "we saw, every ok" we nod "what are we going to do with Isabella swan" "well if we don't do anything I know there will be those who wish to test her I think we should give her a scary title and keep an eye on her" "I agree you are on the discipline committee so is Maiue and tai lee lets put her on the committee that way if someone attacks her she will not get expelled for fighting and she can move through the campus freely" ok after church bring her to our house I'll get sam and the others"

We get back to the house and find alice and Maiue watching over bella "she talks in her sleep Edward she likes you and somehow she has known that the world had more then just regular humans in it for a while" bella grones and shifts in her sleep "lets let her be for a bit" Carlisle quickly checks her vitals we all go to our rooms to dress for church at eight esme goes to get her

Esme's pov

"bella wake up breakfast" "um go way dream person sleepin now" "bella I have pancakes" one eye opens "esme what'ch doing in my dorm…" "you are at my house we thought after last night you shouldn't be left alone" she rubs her eyes "so I did go into town with alice and Maiue?" I nod "did we go to a vampire themed club?" I smile "yea I was wearing latex" her eyes open "please tell me that I didn't sing touch-a" "sorry you did" "and the other vampires?" "real but taken care of you were awesome" she shakes her head "what have I gotten myself into" I smile "I don't know what else you have gotten yourself into daughter but…." She smiles and sits up then leans forward and hugs me "esme I feel like I am part of your family" she looks down at her clothes "damn… uh sorry darn I liked this" the corcet and skirt were torn and stained "alice will find another for you" I'm sorry it is ruined it seemed expensive" "don't worry bella we have money with alice Edward and jasper around money is the least of our worries" alice's head pops in "bella I see you letting me invest your college fund" "I have it in a cd making four percent" "um nice how would you like four thousand percent?' "huh" between now and Christmas I see a forty times return" "I have almost twenty thousand…" "by market opening January I will give you eight hundred thousand totally legal" um I don't want to make you work" "t'is nothing bella if I spend twelve hours on this project I will be surprised" "ok" "Maiue brought over a kimono for church" bella nods "you guys are so nice to me I don't deserve it" "the average human would have run out the back and just let everyone else risk death you acted to save everyone even monsters" you guys aren't monsters!" "bella we are vampires we are immortal blood drinkers who some say have lost their souls" "bull" I smile "get dressed and come out I have the pancakes you liked" I step out of the room

bella's pov

as much as I love my own mother renee she never felt as much like a real mother she was too flighty and childish nana was the one who took care of me till she passed away from an undiagnosed cancer when I was nine renee couldn't handle it so I came up to stay with Charlie he was mature I went to la push elementary Charlie had called in a favor from a couple friends who were tribal elders so after school I stayed at the blacks house or the clearwaters house and played with the la push boys and girls about eleven we discovered my talent for swimming on a lark I swam out to a rock island about a mile off shore. living in forks and la push I remember hearing stories of supernatural beings in the legends I always wondered if it was true I guess now I know parts were true the vampires are not all ravenous monsters but like people there is good and bad

alice had put out a comfortable underwear set I realize to my embarrassment I had been commando since last night I take a quick shower and remove the butterfly bandages when I cannot find the cuts they are suppose to hold together the temporary tattoos are holding well but most of the black dye in my hair washes straight out I dry and dress in the kimono im a mostly jeans type girl but these feel right some how I walk out to find all the cullens Maiue and tai lee in the living room "come eat breakfast you will come to church with us" I grin "vampires in church you guys don't like explode from all the crosses?" a laugh flutters through the room "Carlisle is one of the lay preachers that speak there" "what do the deacons think…" "well the one that is a werewolf is annoyed but they are always annoyed at vampires" I chuckle around the pancakes


	10. Chap 9 i'm away with the faeries

_**AN: i want to thank all of the readers who have added me to favorites and alerts please review i need to know when i am going off course or if you want me to continue like this  
**__**the ones that introduce the chapters are origonal characters either from my work or stolen ahem borrowed from my daughters work or based on real people**_

**A girl comes out with messy brown hair and green eyes if you look closely her eyes hold secrets of many lifetimes**  
**"Um has anyone seen a black and white tabby or uh a girl with an eye patch?" she spots the pile of clothes "oh i guess Ai has been this way... all characters belong to their respective creators i though belong only to myself and maybe a little to Ai" she leans in to whisper "Ai is the most unusual being here a were person" she looks around "well there is a were-cheesecake seen sometimes but i am not sure i believe in it" she grins her mouth filled with sharp teeth "i am liz by the way... enjoy" she gathers up the clothes and heads for the cafeteria **

"_vampires in church you guys don't like explode from all the crosses?" a laugh flutters through the room "Carlisle is one of the lay preachers that speak there" "what do the deacons think…" "well the one that is a werewolf is annoyed but they are always annoyed at vampires" I chuckle around the pancakes _

the church service is amazing everyone is there because they want to be… singing is heavenly I whisper to esme who is sitting on one side of me "how many here are um like you"

she covers her mouth and chuckles "Christian? I guess almost everyone are you?"

"there was a while after my nana died it was really hard to believe but Jacobs mom talked me through it even when she was dying she kept telling me that for a Christian we run the race as long as god gives us and when we finish we are rewarded, not that we win the race as we see it but that we kept to the course, and death is not a punishment it is a finish line. also life is not necessarily the best thing someone can have happen or death the worst. so I wish to stay the course and if I die tomorrow ok or if I live a hundred or like you guys forever I will stay the course"

esme grins "it usually takes a life time to understand that"

"anyway esme how many here are not… um…. Human" I whisper she shrugs

Edward leans forward his cool sweet breath tickles my neck "one hundered fifteen are not human seven do not know it yet though. And two hundred twenty five humans sixty seven second or third terms know almost as much you do"

"no first term?"

"there has never been a human that understood before being here three months and I bet if I stood up and proclaimed I was a vampire less then half of those hundred fifty odd humans would actually believe and most would soon convince themselves that I was just crazy"

the service was soon over there will be another at noon but we went to the early service

"Carlisle what is going to happen to me? I mean now that I know?"

"the ones who know are helped along in life letting you fulfill your dreams ones like us keep in contact and uh most don't know this but since you will be inner circle I might as well tell you…"

"for thousands of years we have been fairy tales legends and myth but we hope that when the world finds out enough of our students will be in positions of power that you will be able to say 'yea I know that vampires are real and werewolves and all the others they are people just like us'"

"so you think I will be someone in the future?"

"there is one we call the chairman who can tell from just a small sample of biological matter like skin cells or sweat left on the paper how important a person will be and sometimes how to increase that importance"

"so he knows my future?"

"no just like a vague idea where you will sit in importance"

"so I will?"

"don't know but where you will sit is important enough to have risked you by putting you in a dorm section with nine vampires the only full human on that floor"

we get to the tori gate for our dorm I stop "um my dorm?"

"sorry we are headed to kurt and tzsoras place we need to have a little meeting"

"ok I'll…" carlisles head shakes "no bella dear you need to come to"

"am I in trouble?" Emmett laughs "you are the definition of trouble little sister" he tries to mess up my hair I duck under and retreat next to esme and tai lee we walk about a quarter mile till we reach another tori gate with steps behind it we follow the path and cross a second gate I feel a slight resistance as I pass that gate like the air is thicker under the gate a lovely landscaped garden leads to a house and like a dojo building. tzsora is lounging on the pouch she bounds inside and the front door opens

"welcome my friends um I thought I would have to unstick miss swan from the gate"

Maiue chuckles "that spell had no more effect on her then jane did"

"I did feel something as I went under the gate it just didn't…"

"I'll explain a few places around campus I have spells to keep humans out for safety and privacy but… you seem to be exempt"

we sit in a large room I look around mentally measuring the room "may I ask is this house bigger on the inside?" tzsora puts her arm over me "it is you are surprising Isabella most would not notice" I smile at her "sensei it is bella please"

we are lead into a western style meeting room "refreshments?" I cock my head as the vampires all nod tzsora directs us to the table Maiue sits next to me trays of food are brought in and set before everyone I have tea and pocket sushi fresh berries and a covered bowl I peek it is udon

"my husband will have sam and merry for a quorum" "um a quorum? Like an official meeting?" yes bella you have been in the middle of a lot of trouble you discovered us far too quickly for the situation we are not completely sure what to do with you" kurt sam and a sever looking lady in a drovers coat her chest bound with silk cloth and wearing low cut leather pants come in

"first bella the committee… doctor cullen tai lee Maiue represents the vampire, sam uley represents the shape shifters merry represents the fey I represent the others and my husband being nearly unique is the tie breaker"

"um there are no humans on this committee whatever it is?"

"this is the discipline committee until now we were mostly interested in keeping us from hurting humans"

"so I am in trouble?"

"heavens no but if we don't do something some of the more radical students might seek to test you"

"so…. I am to be sent away?"

"no you are being asked to join the committee that should frighten any who might want to test you and it will allow you free access though you do walk right through my spells"

"she what?" the woman in black asks

"she walked through the gate as if she was invited"

"even I cannot do that how"

Maiue answers "far as I have figured out bella has some sort of shield that nullifies mystic and supernatural powers especially if they attack her"

the woman in black stares at me "so if I was to do fairy magic she would see through it or if I attack her it wouldn't work?"

"bella how does merry look to you?"

"oh five ten short dark hair tanned skin she is wearing a drovers coat a cloth wrapped around her chest and low leather pants"

"Maiue how do you see marry" "five ten long flowing brown hair in a nice dress"

"so?"

"I use fairy magic to dress for church"

"I thought fairies were…" I hold my finger and thumb three inches apart

"yea yea I know I can be that small if I wish it is a form change not really magic I am night security kurts assistant" "rough job?" "well I am nearly as strong as a vampire my magic can confuse the senses I am immune to venom or lycan bite I can handle most trouble"

"so merry see what I meant?"

"as much as I hate it yea I vote yes" it goes around the table all yeses "ok bella we will make the announcement tomorrow we will give you an arm band and you have the right to be armed" "what like a gun?"

"if you wish but I would suggest something less lethal"

"I carried a spring baton in my purse in forks would that be ok?" kurt nods "I'll make one that should be a little more effective then a normal one"

I notice everyone is eating and enjoying their meals "um Maiue didn't you say you could not eat regular food?" "tzsora is the best illusionist the food is illusion but it carries the flavor and satisfaction of real food but we can eat it" and mine?"

"is real bella" I taste it delicious sensei tzsora smiles "I have a 'thing' for berries and fruit" kurt chuckles "and tofu and rice and sweet beans it is a miracle she isn't three hundred pounds" "that is because of our special work out" she looks at him lustily "hum yes"

we talk for hours being on that committee I will have the authority to break up fights and administer school discipline we talk through dinner kurt gives me an arm band and a ruggedized cellphone with direct connect we program each other's numbers in and groups

"these work on the island? I thought cellphones were banned here" "a perk of being in our position but no playing around with it regular students only get Skype and landline privileges also it is a internet link you may be called to find a student"

Maiue flips her cell to me "who would you like to find" "angela?" "good" Maiue types in a login and angela weber a few seconds later "she just got dinner at the main hall ten minutes ago" I look at the screen and it gives a short bio on angela

the next day it is announced in first class that I have been added to the discipline committee after classes Maiue shows me how to use my new access and she shows me what they have nicknamed fangbook a facebook clone for the weird and wonderful of the school I have administrative privileges and can read even the private stuff (I don't want to) I call dad and tell him about my position leaving out the whole vampires werewolves and other monsters thing he is worried that it will take away from school and training I assure him that my grades are still perfect and if anything I am training more cy and her friends have this game of water tag they play and are surprised I can keep up in the pool

Monday twilight Aro of the voltari arrives on the Esmeralda II with two body guards felix and demetri felix is almost as big as Emmett and the lok of a gladiator demetri looks like the classic mafia hitman their red eyes sign a conventional diet


	11. Chap 10 Lust thy name is Aro

**Short chapter just to give you a hint at why the voltari are not here killing everyone for knowing**

**All characters belong to their respective creators we are just playing with Mrs Meyer's creations**

Monday twilight Aro of the voltari arrives on the Esmeralda II with two body guards felix and demetri felix is almost as big as Emmett and the lok of a gladiator demetri looks like the classic mafia hitman their red eyes sign a conventional diet

"Carlisle my old friend I see you still follow your bizarre ways you are keeping to our agreement?"

"of course Aro… jane risked the agreement it was fortunate she attacked miss swan who actually knew before"

"you are miss Isabella Swan?"

I nod "yes sir" he reaches to take my hand I tense but Carlisle nods I let him take my hand it is cold both physically and emotionally his eyes flash open

"miss swan? I can't read you" "um ok?" I feel her warm hand but I cant see into her mind"

I unconsciously wipe my hand on my skirt "that is good isn't it?"

"In my life I have only met a couple I could not read what else does your ability do? … demetri?"

he leans forward and sniffs me "GET OFF that is rude"

"she has a lovely scent" he steps back

"what is he doing Carlisle"

"he is going to track you he will be able to find you anywhere in the world"

"NO"

demetri looks stunned "her scent is gone?" Aro looks over at him "what?" "I cannot remember her scent" he leans in again and sniffs me "I cannot remember it after a second"

"I am trying to be polite mister Aro but if they approach me again I may do something rash" Aro waves them to me maiue steps to my side

"two on one is not fair… bella which one do you want" Aro felix and demetri's eyes go wide "demetri I will show you how impolite it is to sniff a woman without her consent"

"so felix you will not interfere" felix looks at Aro then back at mai

Carlisle chuckles "I wouldn't felix maiue shattered a nomad a couple days ago with one punch" "Master?" felix whines aro shakes his head

Maiue leans over and whispers "demetri is a trained fighter don't let him hit you" I nod maiue hands me a pair of padded gloves I slide them on and tighten the wrist straps

"Aro call him off" aro shakes his head

demetri steps forward and swings at my face I shift so it passes to my right I slap his am to throw him off balance then punch him in the face with my left he stumbles and shakes his head then comes back he tries a left I repeat stepping right shoving his arm with my left and then tagging him with a right this rocks him he shakes his head to clear it he growls and grabs my jacket I punch up with both arms between his breaking his grip and knee him on the inside of his thigh he groans and stumbles to that side

"stop this Aro" aro just grins "she will join my guard she will be a powerful vampire"

"STOP!" I jump back as kurt and tzsora come out of the woods on the path

"you will not hurt her!"

"who is this woman to order me?"

Carlisle chuckles "Aro this is the Lady of the Eternal Sky Army killer Tzsora Ferin the second head of the school her husband the White Wolf Kurt Ferin third head of the school"

"just humans" aro growls felix steps forward

kurt speaks "earthen grave" felix drops into the ground to his neck "Aro your ability is to read ones memories correct I will let you read some of mine what is the oldest most powerful being you have read?"

"Thousands of years old vampire"

"Then I will take it easy on you"

kurt puts his hand out to Aro who after a few seconds snatches his hand back "you…you…" "yes aro I am you need to read my wife" tzsora holds her hand out shaking aro takes it he falls back shaking demetri runs to him "master?"

tzsora smiles "the voltari will leave bella alone her choices are just that you will not force her or my husband and I will visit volterra… with our swords"

"Aro the voltari are a powerful coven of vampires but you are not the only group and vampires are not the most powerful take jane and leave if you come back remember not the entire school is vampires and werewolves be polite we will get along"

Emmett walks down the path holding a spitting and cursing jane by the belt like a piece of luggage her face covered with a blindfold "I'll kill you all especially that bitch" "yea yea I am sooo scared jane, bella kicked your ass you are not that tough" she screeches and curses incoherently

Kurt lifts his hand "release" and the ground vomits felix out "I'll…" felix I can open that hole again all the way to the mantle how long will you last in molten stone"

Aro touches felix's shoulder "enough son he is able to do that take jane it is a trip back to volterra" he turns than you for taking care of jane maybe in a year or two she can come back?"

"get her on a vegetarians diet and we will talk aro"

they board the Esmeralda II "safe journey" as they head away demetri is rubbing his jaw

AN: hints

Tzsora is a kitsune sometimes known as a FireFox she is very powerful and can control fire, lightning, create illusions so real as to be indistinguishable from reality.

Ai is not a person that changes into a cat she by a freak occurrence is a cat that becomes a person


End file.
